


Moments After

by FaithfulWhispers



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulWhispers/pseuds/FaithfulWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only moments ago that they were on Earth. Well, it seemed like moments ago. But now, the gang are trapped within space. Their home and everything they knew had dissipated. They had lost the battle, and so, they have to face the aftermath…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donatello

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to actually upload this on AOE. This fic can also be found on my tumblr and on my fanfic.net account. Thanks for all the support, everyone! It means a lot!

Cold…  
Empty…  
Nothing…

For once, there was no answer. There were no possible calculations or plausible theories. No plan, or real solution.

How could there be?

The truth looked him straight in the eye: this isn't something Donnie could fix. No, not this time. Their friends, family, even their home, gone. Just…gone. Nonexistent.

Now they were in space, trapped on board a ship–a foreign environment. Sure, he should feel excited, but as he stared out towards the blackened depths, watching distant stars flicker, there was nothing.

Just numbness.

He couldn't even muster up any tears. His face was blank, jaw slightly hung open. Even his mind was silent. There just wasn't a single thought, and he couldn't even move his head. His gaze locked onto the void, his mind trapped within the empty confines.

How long had it been? Minutes? Hours?

Suddenly, he felt a cold, hard touch on his shoulder. No warmth of any kind, and as Donnie turned his gaze towards the presence, he was met with unfeeling eyes. No passion, real sympathy, or any emotion at all.

His stomach tightened as he looked down towards the robot–Dr. Honeycutt. The Fugitoid, in other words. Honestly, he didn't care what names or alias the thing went by…All he needed to care about, at that moment, was the fact that it–he held his life in it's hands.

"May I offer you a cup of cocoa as well?" it asked, tone mototinus.

 _Cocoa? At a time such as this?_ Donnie could scarcely believe the situation. But no, he didn't want anything of the sort. And so, he mustered up a weary smile.

"No, I'm good," he replied, shaking his head.

"Very well."

Donnie turned his head away and looked towards his family. He really didn't want to continue the conversation further, leaving The Fugitoid to go about its business. Then as his eyes scanned the deck of the spaceship, he could feel the somber atmosphere as it grated against him. Each face was heavy, etched with grief. April sat with Mikey, and just like how he was, her face was expressionless. Then as he turned his attention towards Leo, he could see his cheeks moistened with tears.

A hard lump formed his Donnie's throat and he choked it down. He could feel a twisting, churning sensation deep within his heart, but he pushed it aside…letting the numbness return. No, there was nothing Donnie could do–especially, this time.

He breathed deeply and shifted his head towards the sight of the scenery outside the ship. It was a wondrous, majestic sight. Something he dreamt of as a little kid. A once in a lifetime experience, right before his eyes, and yet, he couldn't even bring himself to summon a real smile. There weren't any rushed feelings of exhilaration…or even a sense of awe.

It was all too unreal.

 _We were in New York, just moments ago…with Sensei. Well it feels like it was moments ago, at least._ Within his mind, images began to flicker. The trees shaking violently, gravel shooting through the air, and the icy chill that surrounded him. Then the light that left his eyes. _Sensei…_

For a moment, Donnie's breathing came to a halt. His eyes widened, pupils shrinking. His lower lip trembled, and he curled his toes against the cool metal. It was as if the weight of the air grew heavier by a ten-fold, and he felt it crush him–smothering him.

Then as he allowed himself to breathe again, it disappeared.

All of it.

He shut his eyes, and his mind went blank again. Then as he reopened them, Donnie's pupils returned to their original size. Only the light dimmed, becoming lackluster–no sense of emotion. There was nothing he could do, and if only he had been there to shut off the portal. He had wasted time by not using the transportation device until the last moment. He could have been there, and maybe things would have worked out.

No, that was a silly notion. He couldn't possibly blame himself and he knew that. There's just nothing else he could have done. They all tried their hardest, and the one to blame for all this no longer existed.

So he couldn't even bring himself to feel anger. There was no point.

Just like how there was no point in even thinking of possibilities or solutions.

Everything seemed so bleak.

Cold…  
Empty…  
Numb….


	2. Leonardo

So unreal, yet it was all too real.

The planet...gone within seconds.

His home, and his father, vanished right before his eyes. Only, Leo just had both of them. The ground beneath him and Splinter in his arms. The violent winds still stirred in his ears, and Mikey's cries still echoed.

So cold, and so very, very bleak.

The tears just kept streaming down his cheeks, warming them. They provided some comfort within the chilly space of the ship. In all honesty, Leo felt so drained. He didn't even want to move, collapsed on the hard, unkind floor. His indigo eyes stared towards the scene outside, only focusing on nothing.

His heart pounded heavily, but he kept his breathing as slow as he could. He couldn't break down in front of his brothers. No, anyone but him. He needed to stay strong–to keep his composure.

It took every ounce of strength he had left, and Leo could feel it slowly wearing away.

As the tears dripped off his chin and onto the floor, he recalled just how clear his father's face was. The moment when they had decided to split up. The very moment his father decided to ally with the Shredder.

Their enemy. The one who caused all of this.

Though, he was gone…just like everyone else.

Even Karai…

With that thought, Leo's heart felt as if it dropped to the pit of his stomach. He felt the weight he had held back, slowly crashing down on him. His breathing quickened rapidly, and his vision blurred. Within seconds, his eyes burned with a searing sensation.

Even Karai– one person he had some hope for–met the same fate of their father. The Hamato family, gone…except for him and his brothers.

Now, Leo's body trembled and a small hiccup passed his lips. No, stay strong Leo. Don't give up…

So as a last resort, he clenched his eyes shut and attempted to steady his breathing–to slow it down and fill his lungs. Though each time he inhaled, it became increasingly more difficult. Not enough air, and his will was slowly slipping away.

As he muffled another sob, he relived how his father's eyes closed, losing their light. A small gasp broke free as he whipped open his eyes. His hands then jerked upwards, clamping over his mouth.

Why? Why did it have to come down to this?

Just as he slumped forward, he felt strong arms wrap around him. It pulled him in tight and squeezed him, comforting him. He didn't even have to turn to see who it was–he already knew.

"Raph…," Leo breathed.

"Let it out, Leo…you don't have to act tough.." His voice quivered, but then Raph gulped down some air and whispered, " That's my job."

At that moment, the wall that confined Leo's emotions crumbled, and violent cries ripped from his throat. He twisted and buried his face into Raph's shoulder. Even now, he felt helpless within his brother's embrace.

He could feel the heat flare up in his cheeks, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Right before his eyes, everything they had fought for disappeared. For once, he didn't know what to do as leader.

It was so unreal, but yet, it was all too real…


	3. Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just love writing about inner conflicts and character emotions. I have no idea as to why, but it's something that always appealed to me. Even though the nature of his fic is depressing, it's been a unique experience. Anyways, Raph's section will help tie in with Donnie's and Leo's.

Wrath, Anger, Anguish…all of it dissipated into thin air. His bright green eyes, wide with disbelief. No words to came to mind other than the repeating question: did that just happen?

It was all a blur, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quiet his heart. It pounded against his plastron, sending waves of heat through him.

Then little by little, the emotions slowly came crawling back.

He couldn't even look away from Leo's shell. Raph focused in on the patterns, and wondered what came next. Honestly, he didn't know. But then again, did he care to know?

All he knew at that moment, was that the planet was gone. Sucked into a massive black hole. With everyone he knew. The mutanimals–Slash…and then, Sensei. Their father.

Raph bit down into his lower lip as the images flooded back within his mind. Everything was absolute chaos, and yet, he had been useless. There wasn't a thing he could've done as he watched his older brother lift the body, then his youngest cling to it.

Even Donnie remained silent.

_That's weird…_

Usually, he'd be muttering off random numbers and calculations. Trying to explain random nonsense that didn't make any sense to Raph, all because it was his way to cope. However, not a single word passed Donnie's lips.

This time, there was nothing. Nothing Donnie–or any of them–could do. He realized this as he continued to listen to the silence. The tension was too thick to say anything; there would be no point in it…

And so, his eyes continued to trail the intricate patterns in Leo's carapace. He noticed the dings and scratches. Faded scars that never healed properly after his fight with the Shredder. They carved rigid paths through the swirls, disrupting the balance.

_Shredder…_

At the thought of their mortal enemy, Raph tightened his muscles. Every fiber within him had started to burn with a familiar itch. To wail on something. To scream at something. Anything to release the sensation that coursed through him.

But again, there was nothing.

Then, he heard metallic patters. Small little steps, heading in his direction. He snapped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. The robot held a cup in his hand, similar to what Mikey held. Steam rose, dancing over it.

"Tch!"

Raph rolled his shoulders and looked away. The rage smouldered silently within him, but he couldn't bring himself to lash out. After all, it did save them…though as to why, he had no clue. It didn't seem to want to harm them–yet.

"May I offer–"

Cutting him off, Raph lifted a palm. He didn't even look directly at it, his brows knitting together. "No, whatever it is…just no."

"Are you–"

"Yes," he bit out.

A moment passed, and it the steps resumed, heading in the opposite direction. Though, it didn't carry away any of the emotions with it. They remained with Raph, only to fester within. His veins began to pop, contrasting against his muscles. And then his biceps spasmed, as if the rage was fighting to take control.

He drew in a breath, trying to wash away the anger. But it remained, worsening by the second. His eyes locked back onto the shell again, only they tuned in towards the scars once more. This further fueled the fire, and he was slowly becoming a ticking time-bomb.

Then a sudden gasp caught his attention. Raph snapped out of his stewing anger, and really looked at Leo for the first time. Right before his eyes, his brother was struggling to keep himself together. His shoulders were slumped downwards, and his entire body started to quake–quake with grief.

Never had he seen Leo struggle with such a thing. His older brother always remained strong, confident, fearless even. And right in front of him, he was starting to crumble down, just like Mikey almost had.

Without a moment's hesitation, Raph lunged forward and gripped onto him, aiding him. He could feel the intensity of his brother's emotions as he wrapped his arms around him tighter. So rigid and guarded, yet more vulnerable than Raph had ever seen from Leo.

And so his own anger, wrath, even fury, dissipated. The only thing left was to be there for his brother–to support him.

"Let it out, Leo…"


	4. Michelangelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can still feel the feelz from the season finale. Mikey's section nearly killed me a little as I wrote it, so I hope y'all will like it.

Warm, yet cold.

Awed, but drained.

No tears, though there's a smile.

But what else could he do? They were stuck there, and so, Mikey allowed the scent of the cocoa to drift into his nose. The warmth from the mug seeped into him from the tip of his fingers. But, he couldn't fully enjoy it…

He couldn't, and yet, he tried his hardest to show that he was. Slowly, he eased the cup to his lips and sipped. The taste was rich, probably the best cocoa he ever had, but he couldn't get excited. He didn't savor it.

No, he felt completely broken.

His bright blue eyes looked to his older brothers, searching for some hope, but each one of them was too absorbed in their own shock. Even he couldn't believe it, though Mikey knew…he knew he needed to face it.

There weren't any jokes, or even hope this time.

He had watched his friends get taken by the black hole and his father as well. At the very thought, Mikey felt the cocoa within him churn, threatening to come back up. It burned, and water built up within his eyes.

It hurt–it hurt more than anything.

The feeling of his father losing warmth as he clung to him still felt so real. It was just moments ago, and yet, he was gone. He wanted to stay with him, be with him–hoping that he would wake up. But Donnie had pulled him off…

 _We have to go, it's not safe!_  
_Guys, move!_  
 _Grab onto something!_

His brothers' voices rang in his head as he swallowed down some air. He kept up the smile, despite of the tears that wanted to spill. After all, he still had his brothers–it's not like he's completely alone.

Mikey took another sip, hoping to calm himself. The taste seemed almost bitter this time, and he grimaced as it hit the back of his throat. It all just seemed so bland with no joy at all. Then again, how could he enjoy this? Sure, they were on an amazing spaceship. And even better, a robot was serving them cocoa!

He should feel happy, right?

No, there wasn't any pleasure in this as he recalled the sights from Earth. How the ground quaked beneath him as he had held onto his father. _Father…_ Tears threatened to spill as he relieved the scene of Splinter's body floating up to gaping black hole. So lifeless, yet seemingly at peace.

His fingers began to tremble, and the joints in his hand began to ache. The dark liquid swished violently, threatening to spill over.

"Mikey…"

He turned his head to the left and met April's concerned eyes. She looked so drained– her face pale, and her lips dry. Then the movements in his hands ceased as Mikey stretched his lips into an even wider smile.

"What's up?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

In a flash, her eyebrows furrowed together, and the corners of her lips twitched. She then opened her mouth to say something, only to clamp it back shut. He could feel her gaze, as heated as it was, study his facials. And so, he couldn't help but smile as wide as he could. The muscles in his face began to protest, wanting to cramp.

Then, April leased a sigh. "Look Mikey, you don't have to hide it," she said, her voice low.

"Hide what?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a hard look. "You know what." But as he opened his mouth to reply, April pulled him in. "It's okay to grieve," she whispered in his ear.

Mikey's eyes went wide as she held onto him. He kept the mug steady in his hands so that it wouldn't spill all over her. Then suddenly, he heard Leo's voice cry out. The sobs rang through the air, and then, Mikey's smile fell. Even the tears he held back started streaming down, and he pressed his face into her shoulder.

Now, there was no smile…

Just tears instead…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, April's section was a bit difficult. But I wanted to write all 6 of their segments, so I will be doing Casey's next. Also, this is taking place at the exact same time as Mikey's section, so hopefully y'all won't mind. Happy reading!

It was only moments ago…

Just moments ago…

And yet, it felt like a lifetime…

April stared towards the blackened depths of space; back towards where they had came. She just couldn't believe it– though she had to. It really did happen, despite the question ringing in her head. Her brilliant blue eyes were wide, nearly watering.

_It really did happen…Earth is…gone…_

She blinked, but her expression stayed the same: blank with slightly parted lips. To be honest, she didn't want to believe it. But she was there. April had watched everyone and everything get swallowed up by the black hole. She saw with her own eyes Splinter getting–

_Master Splinter!_

At the thought, she felt a throbbing sensation within her temples. It seeped to the back of her skull, radiating pain down her spine. She had remembered the flash of light, and the burning that spread throughout her body.

No, she needed to keep herself together. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and reopened them. The pain faded gradually, and April then looked towards the turtles. Even they were struggling. Though, none of them paid any attention to each other.

Then as her eyes settled on Mikey, she could see the giant grin plastered across his face. As she eyed him over, she could feel his aura mixing with pain. She could feel him holding back, and so, her stomach twisted as a lump formed in her throat. _Oh Mikey…_

She knew he wasn't alright. Despite the fake, happy-go-lucky smile he had, he was not alright. It was literally moments ago when he had clung to his father. His sobs still fresh in her ears.

Without even thinking about it, she walked towards him. Within his hands, the cocoa the Fugitoid had given him swished around in the mug. No, he wasn't alright…but, neither was she. However, Mikey needed someone, and his brothers could barely hold themselves together.

"Mikey…"

The moment he turned his head to face her, a breath caught within her chest. She could see the pain within his eyes and the agony behind that smile.

"What's up?" His voice cracked.

 _What's up? Oh man…_ April sighed, and just wanted to get it over with. He needed it, and she knew that. "Look Mikey, you don't have to hide it."

His eyes twitched a little. "Hide what?"

That's it, she wasn't going to beat around the bush. It's not healthy for him to bottle it up…She wanted to tell him that, but no, she wasn't that harsh. Not with Mikey. As she moved closer to him, April placed her hands on his shoulders. They were small in comparison, but at least they could provide support.

"You know what." Then as he tried to open his mouth, probably to protest, she pulled him in. She held him the way she had always needed in the past. "It's okay to grieve," April whispered softly.

She could feel the warmth of the cocoa between them, but she didn't care. What mattered was how he was feeling at that moment. Even though couldn't see his face, she could feel his rigid body.

All he needed right now was for someone to hold him. After all, she knew. April understood completely. She went through the same thing when her parents–

Her parents.

Her father.

Not only had she lost Sensei, but her father as well. The hard realization hit the moment Leo's cries sounded out. Her eyes went wide, and water began to spill over. Then the back of her shoulders became damp as even Mikey began to cry.

_It really did happen…Everything is gone...  
Even Dad…_

And as she allowed herself to feel her emotions, she gripped onto Mikey tight. She choked on her tears, and Mikey's body trembled against hers. In reality, they'd both needed comforting…


	6. Chapter 6

Pounding heart…

A rush of adrenaline…

Just a sense of awe and amazement filled him up to the brim. After all, how many teenage boys get to travel to outer space? None–but Casey Jones had. Not only that, he also kicked butt and fought against not just one, but two alien races.

Today was just full excitement, and he couldn't believe it…

Indeed, he couldn't believe his luck.

Just moments ago they were on Earth, right before it was swallowed up. It took everything and everyone with it. But hey, he made it out at least. He was with his best friends to boot!

Though as he looked towards them, not a single one had paid any attention to what he'd said. Each one of them were absorbed in their own world, and Casey's face fell. They'd acted like they hadn't heard him…

 _But this is awesome…I mean, we're on a spaceship! How cool is that?_ He juggled the thoughts within his head, but he couldn't bring himself to call out to them.

Then as he glanced over at Raph, he could see the rage brewing within him. His body was stiff and rigid–eyes burning with an inferno. Casey couldn't blame him. After all, Splinter had just–

_…yeah…I guess I should leave him alone…._

Sighing, he looked towards April. She had her back to him, so he couldn't see her face. Though, he could see how tense she was as her head was focused upwards. He'd remember the blast that shot him backwards, and honestly, he didn't want to disturb her…She did just lose her father too…

Casey's heart began to slow its pace, and the sense of joy started to fade. He lips refused to tug into a smile, and even he looked up towards the scene displayed before them.

Earth was really gone. Along with everyone else.

Everyone else…Even his father and sister.

A breath caught in his chest as his pupils went wide. His hands began to tremble–tremble like the the ground had beneath him. It spread upwards, infecting every muscle in his body. _I-I can't believe…_ Casey's face scrunched up, anger seeping outwards.

They had lost everything they fought for, and if was honest with himself, he wasn't much help at all. He had gotten trapped in a bubble, and he couldn't even land an effective hit on the Triceratons. Barely a scratch at all.

He'd been useless, and now, everything was gone.

Casey would never see his family again.

The hard truth bore down on him, resting on his shoulders. His knees threatened to buckle, but he stood firmly. As seconds passed, his tremors grew worse, shaking every part of him. He wanted to cry out, but no, not now. –He couldn't.

He was Casey Jones: vigilante extraordinaire…

But that didn't stop the water from filling his eyes. They tipped over and streaked down his pale, dirt covered cheeks.

_This isn't so awesome after all…_

The pounding of his heart returned– Only this time, it brought a rush of fury and grief with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this drabble series. I can't thank you all enough for the support since I've started writing fanfiction. The finale gave me feels, and I just had to write this.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
